


Of Glamours and Witchering

by hiswhitewolf



Series: Jaskier's Witchering [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Geralt Apologizes, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier is a hot mess, M/M, Rimming, Smutty ending, Witcher Jaskier to the rescue, Witcher Jaskier | Dandelion, glamour, jaskier has nightmares, this is a series now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: A year after the mountain, Jaskier is taken and turned into a Witcher by a bunch of crazed mages. Jaskier is distraught afterwards and has help finding a way to obtain a glamour to continue looking like a human bard. When Geralt shows up in his life again, things take a turn. Jaskier is keeping this a secret from him and he knows eventually things will come to light.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier's Witchering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Of Glamours and Witchering

**Author's Note:**

> This took me many months to finish. I have more plans for this that will fit into a series better than a one shot story. I hope you enjoy and look forward to more being added on! Witcher Jaskier is one of my favorite headcanons and I've always wanted to create content for it.

Jaskier heard some commotion up ahead. He quickly put down his lute and his bag and unsheathed his dagger in case he was going to need use of it. He should have run away. Everything in him was telling him to _run away_ but the person screaming, and crying might have been able to be helped. There was a sound of a sword being unsheathed and that’s when he booked it out of there. He picked up his things and ran away as quickly as possible. He was not Geralt. If Geralt was still friends with him he knew he would have saved the people screaming up ahead, but he was just a bard who was only somewhat adequate with a dagger. Over the last year he has wounded men and was able to defend himself a few times from bandits with it. Geralt taught him how to use it when they used to travel together, and it’s one of the things that has really helped his quality of life.

There was a crunching sound to the left of him and he slid to his right just in time to avoid a harsh punch aimed to his head. He tripped and fell to the ground, trying to get himself orientated to that his knife pointed up to the enemy. He knew he was in trouble when he looked up and saw a Witcher staring down at him.

“What are you doing? I’m an innocent human bard just trying to make it to my next destination. Nothing to see here.” Jaskier stood up and took a step back. The dagger was trembling in his grasp.

“Ha, I’ll just run along now, okay?” The large Witcher stared into his eyes and moved too fast to track. He felt pain rupture in his head and then nothing.

* * *

He awoke in a dark, bare cell. His head was pounding, and his mouth was extremely dry and tasted of blood. A torch lit up the cell in dim light. He struggled to move his hands but found that they were bound, along with his legs.

This was a really bad situation to be in.

“Hello?” His voice croaked with disuse.

The ‘hello’ echoed around the cell. No one answered. He couldn’t believe that this was how he was going to die. He always imagined that he would die much more dramatically than this. Preferably while he was singing. This was just upsetting. He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted even though he had just woken up. While he was drifting off, quiet footsteps sounded closer and closer to the cell. He looked toward the bars and saw the same Witcher that attacked him.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” He took keys out from his pocket and unlocked the cell. He walked in. 3 other figures followed in from behind him. Each hooded figure held a few potions in their hands.

“So, what is this exactly?” Jaskier’s heart was pounding in his chest.

“Experimentation. You are one of the lucky ones that happened to be in the way while we were searching for people.” That was the only answer that was given. It explained absolutely nothing. All he knew was that this was some sort of experiment. What kind of experimentation? Probably was also going to be painful given the fact that he was being held down in shackles.

The Witcher held out his hand and one of the hooded figures placed a potion into his hand.

“Open up.”

Jaskier started gasping and trying to wriggle away from the swirling purple potion that was being held up to his face. He clenched his lips together in hopes that he would not have to swallow it. He knew it was all in vain. He was being held in here and there was no way that he was getting away. The potion was shoved against to his lips and forced into his mouth. He choked and tears started rolling down his face. The liquid made its way down his throat. The pain was intense. It felt like boiling water. The mysterious liquid spread throughout his stomach and the pain _radiated_ throughout his entire body. He screamed and clenched up, trying to break the shackles. Anything to get away from this hell.

Another potion was poured down his mouth while he was screaming. He involuntarily swallowed it and the world swirled. He felt like he was roasting over a fire. His memories and his surroundings mixed together in some kind of fucked up fever dream. He screamed and screamed and _screamed_ until a restless unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

“Jaskier!” He was hearing someone screaming through the tress. It sounded like someone he knew. He followed the voice through trees that just seemed to be never ending.

“Jaskier! Wake up!” Finally, light began to show through the trees, and they started to become less dense.

“Jaskier!” He ran towards the light and it engulfed him.

* * *

He woke up with a scream, kicking his body backward. Everything hurt. Trying to open his eyes, moving his legs, moving his arms, breathing, hearing, smelling. It all hurt. It was overwhelming.

He didn’t have the energy to do anything else besides laying down on a… soft bed? Everything came back to at once. The kidnapping. The cell. The Witcher. The potions. The _pain._ Once again he tried to open his eyes, squinting at the sudden light. The pain from the light soon ceased and he looked around. He was in a very nicely furnished room. He never saw this room before, so he was somewhere unknown. He felt relief that he was no longer in that godforsaken cell. It was weird, but he was able to smell things he couldn’t before. He could smell and hear that there was another person in the room with him. He swept the room despite his body telling him not to move.

He made eye contact with Yennefer. Of course, one of the people he never wanted to see ever again. That’s why the voice had sounded so familiar. He closed his eyes and groaned. Groaning grated on his already ruined throat. He wondered how long he had been screaming for. He just hoped that his voice made a full recovery. Being able to sing was too important.

“What the hell Jaskier?” Yennefer sounded genuinely concerned so he opened his eyes and met her gaze once more.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was taken and tortured. Not much else to it.” Jaskier coughed weakly to try and clear his throat of what tasted like blood and bile.

“Do you even understand what happened to you? This is impossible.” She paced away from him toward a dresser, looking confused.

“All I know is some Witcher and his pawns drugged me with some potions.” Jaskier sighed. “My poor lute, though. Left out there without me. It was such a prized possession of mine. Damn kidnappers.” He knew it sounded ridiculous, but he just wanted to get passed this whole thing. He wanted to go back to singing and being Jaskier the Bard. Especially away from Yennefer and any bad luck she carried with her.

“Well, whatever was in those potions changed you,” she thrust a mirror into his face, “into a Witcher.”

Jaskier stared at his reflection. Everything seemed to remain unchanged except for his blue eyes. They were fortunately still blue. Although, the blue seemed icier and the pupils looked like Geralt’s. Cat like. He stared at his reflection for what seemed like forever before he looked toward Yennefer, frightened.

“W-what? How is this possible? I don’t want to be a Witcher! This is some sort of trick. I can’t be a Witcher! I don’t know anything about fighting, I am but a bard! A _HUMAN_ bard!” His voice screeched and gave out toward the end of his rant. He coughed, trying to get back his voice.

Yennefer left for a second and came back with a glass of water. He gulped it down in seconds. It felt amazing going down his throat.

“Thank you. How long was I even in there for? I just remember… pain.”

“Just a few weeks. I heard talk of things going on with mages and a Witcher and I went to check it out. Didn’t expect this, though.” Yennefer pulled up a chair and sat down gracefully beside him.

He turned to look her in the eyes. The feeling of wanting to cry was strong.

“Where is Geralt? You are inseparable.” A twinge of pain overcame his chest at the thought of his Witcher.

“He didn’t want me anymore. Shortly after you left on that mountain, he told me that it would be a blessing if I was gone, and that I was the cause of all of his problems.” Jaskier shook his head and sighed. “It’s ok, it hurts, but I put it behind me.” He was lying, though. He has not gotten over it, not even a little bit. Losing the man he had feelings for hurt. Knowing that Geralt thought he would be a blessing if he was gone made the world fall out under him whenever he thought about it.

Yennefer looked like she was going to say something. Instead, she hesitated and asked, “So, to the matter at hand, what do you plan on doing with this whole Witcher problem?”

“Do you think you could give me a glamour? I just want to continue travelling as a bard. I love singing and creating music. It would suck for me to be booed off stage because people hate me.”

Yennefer nodded. “Yes, that’s relatively easy.”

“Would you be able to mask these enhanced senses as well? As well as the heartbeat. I imagine it would be a pain to walk around hearing everything and smelling everything.”

“That would take me more time to make but I can do it. Just give me a few days and it will be done. You stay here and rest. I’ll be by soon to give you some food.”

“Thanks, Yennefer.”

“You’re welcome. For what it’s worth, I am sorry this happened to you and I am glad to be of any help”

He watched her walk out of the room. Sleep took him shortly after.

He left Yennefer’s house with some coin and clothing from her. He used to hate her but seeing her be so caring and nice to him made him rethink his opinion of her. He still held some resentment toward her because she loves Geralt and Geralt loves her. But Geralt didn’t even think him a friend so he was untouchable by his love.

The glamour Yennefer made for him only somewhat dimmed his enhanced senses, so he was still able to smell and hear more things than usual. He also found he was slightly stronger than he used to be. He noticed that in travelling having these slightly more enhanced senses allowed him to be safer. Avoiding bandits and wolves was easy now.

The first thing he did was buy a very well-made lute and start playing at taverns again, his new songs gaining popularity. Some of the coin he made was being put toward sword lessons. He may not be a Witcher, but with his enhanced strength he figured he may as well be able to more accurately protect himself and – heck – other people too. He also realized he had a longer life span now and being able to protect himself would help him in the long run.

He had many nightmares, though. He dreamt of the pain in that cell. He had spent many nights awake, unable to fall asleep, knowing that once he did, he would wake up screaming only a few hours later. They started fading as the year went by, to his utter relief and delight.

He acquired a beautiful horse that he named Lilac. She got him where he needed to go and became a very good companion. He wondered how he went so many years without one. He knew it was because he secretly loved when Geralt let him ride Roach with him. Those moments made up for the years of travelling on foot.

Jaskier knew that one day he would once again bump into Geralt. Thinking about it sometimes made him anxious. He could run many scenarios in his head about what he could possibly say to his ex-companion, but he knew that in real life he would say or do different things. His imagination was not real life.

* * *

~1 year later

Jaskier was riding for Novigrad to visit a friend he made there last year. He was singing as his horse trotted along the path. The day was beautiful. It was getting colder, though. Winter was on its way in the next few weeks. He was grateful for being somewhat well known at this point for his songs. Camping in the winter was awful, he preferred to stay nice and comfortable and warm in an inn somewhere. He had the coin to do it, so it wasn’t much of an issue. Having excess coin also meant that he had nicer clothing and a few new pieces of jewelry. He also had some weapons on him since he knew how to fight. He didn’t walk around looking like a Witcher but, he had a silver sword and dagger in case he ran into any scary monsters out to kill him or an innocent person he came across.

He finally reached a village just as the sun was finally setting. He stabled Lilac and walked into the inn. A few people smiled at him and he smiled and waved back. They probably recognized who he was.

“May I have a roo-“ The inn door slammed open and a small girl ran in screaming and crying.

“Someone please help! There is a monster near the water and my dad needs help! Please!”

There was no reaction from the patrons. Jaskier realized he could help the young girl. Jaskier immediately ran to the girl and kneeled in front of her. “Where is this monster? I will help.”

She described where he was, near the river just outside of the town. A few minutes ride.

“Did you see what it was?” She frantically described the monster in between gasping breaths. From what she told him it was definitely a drowner.

“I will be right back.” He took off his cloak and wrapped her trembling frame up in it. “Stay here.”

Jaskier took off, running for Lilac. From the saddlebags he quickly took out a silver sword and dagger and sheathed them. He donned a simple armor vest for his chest and jumped up on the horse. He really hoped he was able to get to her father on time. It was a hard thing to bare, knowing that little girl could go without one of her parents. That little girl might not even have a mother.

His horse was in full gallop. The village was disappearing behind him. The river was getting closer as he could see it from where he sat on his horse. He could hear the screaming of the man and his footsteps as he ran away from a drowner. A few feet more and he could finally see the man being chased by a drowner. He stopped his horse and jumped off, readying his sword. His legs moved as fast as he could make them go. He ran past the man and yelled at him to stay near his horse.

The drowner attacked him and Jaskier took a swipe at it. He danced around it, trying to avoid its attacks and waiting for an opening. He finally had one and quickly pounced on it, killing it with a strike to the neck. He was gasping for air, not quite used to having any sort of assault on his being. He may be stronger and faster than a human, but he was no monster hunter. He didn’t go around looking for monsters. He only killed them when it was necessary and that was not often.

Wiping sweat off of his forehead, he heard splashes sound behind him . Several splashes. He immediately knew there were more. He considered booking it. He was not in shape to fight several drowners. They were strong and fast.

“Sir there are more coming out of the water! Oh, sweet Melitele!” Jaskier sighed and turned around.

“Please don’t be how I die” Jaskier whispered to himself. He took a defensive stance as 3 drowners walked out of the water. “Fuck.”

They charged him and he knew he was outmatched. There was no way he would be surviving this. He swung his sword and evaded attacks. His strength was waning. He also was not fast enough for 3 things trying to kill him. He got a lucky shot on one of them and it fell to the ground, dead. He was jumped by the other 2 when he was trying to get his sword out of the chest of the dead drowner.

He hit the ground hard and the air left his lungs. His thoughts went to Geralt. He would never see him ever again. He will die and Geralt would not care. Tears gathered in his eyes. He wiggled on the ground, blocking the monsters from his chest and head with his sword. His arm was trembling with the strength he had to use to evade them. His left wrist was definitely broken from the fall so he could not reach for the silver dagger in his belt.

Then, he heard the galloping of a horse getting closer. Maybe it was someone who could help? He held the creatures at bay, rolling away and attempting to get back up. It was all for naught because they were quick enough to toss him to the ground again. He felt his leg suddenly get torn up. The pain caused him to gasp and kick at the monsters. The galloping stopped and quick footsteps sounded. He heard the _shing_ of a blade and then they were dead on top of him. He felt warm drowner blood cover his being and seep through his layers of clothing.

He kicked the creatures off of him and stood up.

“Damn things ruined my new clothes.” He complained. He sheathed his sword and looked to the hero that saved his life.

It was Geralt of fucking Rivia.

The universe hated him. He had to play it cool.

“Well, thanks for saving me. Would have been a sucky death. I have to go get this man to his daughter, though. Nice seeing you.” The tone of his voice was nonchalant and cold. He was not letting this man back into his life. He was not.

“Probably would have been a blessing if I died though. Then I really would have been off your hands. Never would have had to see me again.” Jaskier swept by Geralt, who was standing there frozen.

A hand gripped his arm. He stopped in his tracks.

“Let me go, Geralt.”

“No. Please. Can we talk back at the inn?”

“Sure Geralt. Whatever.” He forcefully pulled his arm from his grip. Geralt startled and let go. He realized that he probably used too much strength to pull away. More strength than a human maybe had.

He walked up to the man, looking him over to make sure he was not injured. He looked fine to him.

“Your daughter is back at the inn. I’m glad I got to you on time.” Jaskier helped the man onto his horse. He got on and rode back to the inn. He could hear Roach following behind him closely.

“Are you a Witcher?” The question suddenly terrified him. He quickly looked down and saw the amulet still on his neck. The sudden tension released from his body quickly.

“Nope, just a man who knows how to somewhat use a sword.”

“Well thank you…”

“Jaskier”

“Thank you, Jaskier. My little girl would have had no parents. Her mother passed away a few yeas ago and I am the only parent she has left.”

Jaskier’s heart broke a little. Underneath it though he felt relief. Relief that he was able to save someone and help that little girl.

“I am glad I was able to save you. Your daughter was quite scared. Ran in screaming that you were in trouble. I couldn’t stand by and let someone get hurt if I could help.”

“Do I owe you anything? You or the Witcher behind me.”

“No.” Geralt answered.

“Not necessary.” Jaskier replied.

They all rode back to the inn in silence. He could sense the tension between him and Geralt though.

Back at the inn he watched as the teary daughter and father reunite. He smiled and let out a sigh. His wrist was throbbing, and he could feel blood seeping out of the wounds on his leg.

“May I help you wrap your wounds?” Geralt sounded hesitant as he questioned Jaskier.

“I guess. We can talk then.” Jaskier turned to look at Geralt and his heartbeat sped up. Geralt wouldn’t be able to hear that fortunately. His Witcher heartbeat was hidden behind the glamour. Yennefer made it so that a false human heartbeat was heard by anyone with better hearing. He didn’t know how she did it and he didn’t think ask.

“Follow me. I have a first aid kit on Lilac.” Geralt’s lip twitched.

“Don’t you dare make fun of her name. I would say Roach is a way worse name. Who names their horse after a fish?” Jaskier knew he should have shut up. Pretending like nothing happened to them was not the way to go about this. They were not friends. Joking around would probably just piss Geralt off.

“Hmm.” It was a classic Geralt response.

When they reached Lilac, Jaskier rummaged through the saddlebags and procured his first aid supplies. Thankfully, his wounds were not bad. They were just bleeding a lot. They didn’t even need stitches. His poor left wrist was broken, though. Geralt helped him splint it up.

“Thanks.” He looked up at Geralt. He wore a weird facial expression. Sort of like… guilt?

“Listen Jaskier, I want to apologize for everything. I was mad at Yennefer and I took it out on you. I realized that after you left, I made a mistake, but I was too prideful to fix my mistake. I am sorry.” Geralt looked pained, which was the exact facial expression he imagined on Geralt if he apologized to someone.

“I never thought you would apologize. Or say so much at once.” Jaskier was reeling. A weight was lifted from his shoulder. Geralt was sorry. He didn’t mean it. The man he loved was apologizing to him,, finally.

“I accept your apology. But you have to understand how hurt I was. Losing my traveling companion and best friend with cruel words.” Jaskier took a shaky breath. “I want to hear you say you’re my friend.”

“You are my very trusted friend, Jaskier. I am so sorry I hurt you that badly. I know that it wasn’t your fault. I chose to do those things. You did not make me do them.”

Jaskier smiled widely and threw him arms around Geralt in a hug.

“You are my very trusted friend, too, you brute.” Geralt returned the hug after a few seconds.

“Yea, yea, never gonna say it again so appreciate it now.”

“I’ll get you to say it many times! You know me, so very persuasive!” Geralt snorted.

“That’s what you think.” Geralt stepped away from the hug. Jaskier felt suddenly cold after touching Geralt’s warm body for those few seconds. It was definitely the best hug he’s ever gotten. He felt so happy. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

_Very trusted friend? He doesn’t know you were turned into a Witcher._

Jaskier tensed up and froze. His hand went to the medallion on his neck and he squeezed it. Geralt didn’t have to know, right? It’s not like he was ever going to be one. He was going to be a human bard, even if he had a long lifetime.

“You ok?” Geralt’s low voice broke him out of his daze.

“Oh. Yes. Just hungry. Using my cool sword moves takes a lot out of a human.” Geralt rolled his eyes.

“They could use some work. I’m just glad you can defend yourself now.”

“Decided it’s better to be able to defend myself than risk my lute.”

“Of course, your lute is the reason you picked up a sword.”

They went into the inn and Jaskier paid for a room and some food to eat. Like usual, there was only one room left. At least it was one with a bath. Somehow, they were always put into this situation.

The food and the ale were pretty good, though.

After they were both sated, they went upstairs to the room and settled in.

“I’m going to take a bath. I feel gross and my clothes are stained with blood.” Jaskier sighed. He took out some clothes, bath salts and soap from the pack.

“I’ll be right back, then you can go in if you want.” Geralt grunted in acknowledgment.

Taking a bath felt like heaven. Getting all the gross things and sweat off of him felt like a blessing. He moaned and sank deeper into the water. He closed his eyes. It was so relaxing. He was almost asleep when there was a bang on the door.

“Jaskier hurry up I want to bathe too. I would like to have a warm bath, not a cold one.”

“Sorry, I almost fell asleep.” He stood up from the bath and mourned the loss of the warm water. Wrapping a towel around his body, he exited the bath room.

“Your turn.”

Geralt went in to the bath room and Jaskier got dressed in a pair of sleep clothes he keeps with him for inn nights. He laid down on the bed, moving over to make space for Geralt when he came out. He was nervous to lay in the same bed with Geralt again. It has been a few years. Would it be awkward? Should he be sleeping on the floor instead? Jaskier pulled the blankets up to his chest and tried to put his mind to rest. He closed his eyes. Sleep took him quite quickly, something he was not used to.

_The potions were being forced into his mouth. They tasted disgusting. They burned his mouth and his esophagus. His stomach was roiling, trying to expel the fluids but it just couldn’t._

_“Come on, open the fuck up.”_

_Jaskier groaned and wriggled in his binding, knowing that would not work. His wrists and ankles were bleeding and raw. He tossed his head back and forth, not wanting anymore potions._

_“Please, please make the pain stop.”_

_The mouth of the flask was forced into his mouth and he choked and swallowed it. He gasped for air. This potion was one that caused great pain. It was searing, it felt like there was a fire raging inside of him._

_“Please!”_

_“Stop!”_

_“It hurts!”_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” He awoke, panicked. There was someone holding him down. With all of his strength he pushed the figure off of him, finally free of his bindings.

“Jaskier! It’s me! Geralt! You were having a nightmare!” Looking to the floor he saw Geralt. His breath was coming quick and he felt like he was going to pass out.

“S-sorry. Not a nightmare. Are you hurt?” He laid his head down on the pillow and evened out his breath. The room stopped spinning.

“No.” Geralt got up off the floor and laid back down. “Didn’t expect you to be so strong, though. It startled me.”

The warmth coming off of Geralt’s body was soothing to him. He breathed in his scent and exhaled. He smelt like leather and woods. It was a very comforting scent.

“Well, I had sword lessons for a while, so I have slightly stronger arms now.”

There were a few minutes of silence. Jaskier still felt shaken up but he was so used to the nightmares. This was just a more vivid one than normal.

“You feel better?” There was concern in Geralt’s voice. It made him smile.

“Yeah. Was just more vivid than usual. I feel tired again at least. I lose so much damn sleep. I need my beauty rest to remain as ageless as I look.” He didn’t know why he was saying so much. He could have just told him it was a nightmare and be over it. However, he felt compelled to tell Geralt.

“Hmm.”

“Just sucks. I don’t really have a cure to sleep and stay asleep.”

“I wish the same.” Oh right, Geralt has a rough time sleeping as well so he understood.

“Well, I’m going to try to get some sleep once again. Night Geralt.”

“Night.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of Geralt next to him. It was relaxing. He wished Geralt would put an arm around him. Just feeling someone touch him would help him sleep even more. Jaskier slowly started to get in a dreamlike state.

“Hmm G’rlt can you put y’r arm ‘round me?” came tumbling out of his lips in a sleepy sentence. He felt Geralt freeze up for a second. Then there were the muffled sounds of Geralt coming closer. His arm slide over his body. Geralt pulled him in to his chest. Jaskier smiled and sighed, content.

“I missed you, Jaskier.”

“I miss’d you too G’rlt. T’anks.” Jaskier fell asleep, the snuggest he’s ever felt.

In the morning Geralt asked if Jaskier would follow him as his friend and travelling bard again. Jaskier was so delighted that he jumped up and down with excitement. He beamed at Geralt and told him yes. They packed up their horses and rode out.

“You know, it’s nice that you have a horse now. We can travel faster.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Oh please, if only you would have let me ride Roach we would have always been travelling faster.”

“Roach doesn’t like you.”

Jaskier laughed and shook him head. “Not true! She loves me because I used to give her delicious snacks!”

“That’s the only reason she liked you.” Jaskier scoffed and gave the middle finger to Geralt.

“That’s a lie. I’m so likeable. I’m friends with a Witcher who hates everyone! That’s how likeable I am!”

Geralt smirked at him, “You mean, you’re so unlikeable that your only best friend is a Witcher?”

“Hey take that back!” Jaskier threw his head back and laughed at Geralt trying so hard to deflect.

They galloped along on the rode to Oxenfurt.

“So, what’s with the magic necklace?” Geralt asked about an hour later.

Jaskier went rigid. He had to quickly think of a reason for it.

“It gives off an aura of glamour. Honestly made me wary. If you had not smelt like yourself, I would have thought you someone trying to look like Jaskier.”

“Oh, it’s dumb. I, um,” Jaskier wracked his mind for something, “I got a scar on my face. It’s what my nightmares are about. Obviously, the Great Bard Jaskier could not have a scar ruining his beauty! So, I had a sorceress make me a glamour!” That was quick thinking. He wasn’t exactly lying but he also wasn’t telling the truth. The scar could be his eyes. There was a sorceress that made a glamour.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Geralt chuckled after a few seconds. “Of course, you would get a sorceress to make you a glamour to hide an imperfection. I don’t think you need it, but I understand why you wouldn’t want a scar marring your features. Although, you may gather more travelling with me.”

It made Jaskier soar knowing that Geralt would say something so sweet. “I can always cover up scars with glamour’s. I don’t mind.” Jaskier shrugged.

To divert the attention away from glamour’s he decided to ask a different question. “So, why are we on our way to Oxenfurt?”

“I’ve heard word that there is a few Nekkers roaming the woods outside of Oxenfurt. One of two Nekkers is easy to take down, more than two of them is typically an issue. I’ve only heard about two, though, so it should be an easy contract.”

Jaskier would have brought his lute out but galloping at this speed did not allow for him to. So, he and Geralt rode to Oxenfurt without his amazing music. Jaskier talked his way through the ride, and Geralt responded with his usual ‘hmm’ to more than half of it. The whole journey made it feel like the last few years never happened. He wanted this life. Being beside Geralt and being his friend. Sure, he may love Geralt but he would take being his friend over not being in his life at all. He smiled as a gust of wind blew through his hair. This was where he belonged. Riding a horse alongside Geralt. Experiencing new things, sleeping in inns and outside on bedrolls, playing his lute for coin, Geralt doing contracts.

“What are you smiling at?” Geralt looked over to him, His hair blowing in the wind.

He blushed at how beautiful Geralt looked in that moment. “I’m just happy to be back where I belong, by your side.” Jaskier beamed. Geralt actually looked a bit flustered at his admission.

“Hmm.”

“Oh, come on Geralt, I know you feel the same way.”

“Mhmm.”

“See! Told you!” Jaskier chuckled.

Later that night they finally made it to Oxenfurt. They found an inn and rented one room so they could save coin. It’s not like they minded sharing a bed, anyway.

As they were settling in for bed Geralt turns to him. “In the morning I head out and get the contract. Then I’ll go slay the Nekkers. I advise you stay here.”

He knew Geralt was going to say that. “Absolutely not. You said it’s only two Nekkers, right? I’ll stay behind and watch you! I need new songs to sing for my muse!”

Geralt growled low in his chest.

“You know it’s not dangerous. Plus, I will carry weapons with me in case. And I’ll wear my armor vest.”

“That armor vest is shit.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, not everyone can have cool armor like you, Geralt.” Jaskier turned to Geralt with a hopeful expression, “So, can I come?”

Geralt’s gold eyes met his. “Fine. But if there are more Nekker’s you run.”

“I promise to be on my best behavior, I swear it!”

“Uh huh, don’t make promises you can’t keep.” They chuckled together.

“Alright, night Jaskier. You need sleep if you’re to accompany me tomorrow.”

Jaskier closed his eyes and was suddenly frightened to fall asleep. He didn’t want to have another nightmare.

“I can smell your fear. Would you like me to put my arm around you like last night? You slept well when I did that.” He couldn’t believe Geralt would ask that. Usually he was really weird about physical touch. He was correct though, sleeping with Geralt touching him allowed him to not have nightmares.

“Yes, please. It was really comforting.” Jaskier was pulled into Geralt’s body. Geralt’s large arm engulfed his chest.

“Thanks, Geralt. Not only am I comfortable, but I am now warm.” He snuggled as close to Geralt as he could. The feeling of love was blossoming in his chest. Oh, how he wished that Geralt loved him.

“It comforts me, too. Good night Jaskier.” His admission caused Jaskier to flush.

“Good night, oh great white wolf.” Geralt snorted into his neck. Goosebumps broke out on his body. Feeling Geralt’s breath on his neck was definitely a new sensation. He closed his eyes and focused on the warmth of Geralt and his breath tickling his neck. He fell into a restful sleep.

“Get up. Time to get breakfast and head out!” Geralt’s voice woke him out of his dreamless sleep.

“Hmm, I’m up.” Jaskier sat up in bed and wiped his eyes. It had been a rejuvenating sleep, indeed.

Jaskier got dressed and packed up. They went downstairs and ate a decent breakfast and headed out to find the man who needed the Nekkers killed.

Geralt found who wanted the contract done on the city’s notice board. He rode behind Geralt as he went to find the person who posted it. After asking around, they found him. He was in one of the taverns.

The man Geralt needed to talk to was sitting outside of the tavern talking to a few men.

“Oh! A Witcher! Are you here about the contract on the Nekkers? Finally!”

“Yes, I need to know the location of it and how much you’ll be paying me.”

“Of course! I will give you 150 crowns for killing those blasted things! They hide in the cave near the village outside of this city. They have killed some men and some of my livestock. Such a shame.”

“I’ll be back when it’s killed.”

“Thank you Master Witcher!”

It took a few hours of searching but they finally reached the cave where the Nekker was apparently living in.

They dismounted their horses. Geralt turned to him then. “I want you to stay out here.”

“But, how am I supposed to see anything? I want to watch you kick their arses!”

Geralt closed his eyes and tipped back his head. “Fine, you can come in with me but stay on higher ground or something, where you’re safe.” Jaskier nodded and turned around to rummage for his weapons and armor. Everything was sheathed and donned in record time. He turned to Geralt.

“Ok, I’m ready! I can’t wait for a song about this!” Jaskier had so much energy. This was going to be the first monster hunt with Geralt since they parted ways.

He followed right behind Geralt when he trekked into the cave. It was slightly colder in the cave. There was a hole in the ceiling of it, letting in light. That was good, Jaskier would be able to see everything correctly. He unconsciously started playing around with the medallion on his neck. It was a nervous habit. The cave was a bit freaky. There were trickling sounds of water somewhere dropping to the ground. There was the flutter of bat wings. He was so entranced looking around that he didn’t realize Geralt had stopped. He strutted right into his back.

“Oof. Sorry Geralt.”

“Shh”

Geralt was most likely trying to track the darn thing. He started walking a bit more before he reached a small ledge.

“They’re down there. Stay up here, you should be safe.”

“Okay!” Jaskier searched around the small pouch around his waist and took out his writing implements and song book. He was taking notes, ok?

Geralt jumped down to the floor and took a defensive stance. His head turned side to side, looking around. He unsheathed his sword when there was a noise to the left. Two creature burrowed out of the ground and quickly ran for Geralt. Geralt leaped back, avoiding the attack. He swung at the Nekker when they both heard it. More burrowing sounds. More Nekkers appeared out of the ground, heading for Geralt. Among them was one larger Nekker. It looked stronger than the smaller ones by a lot. Jaskier quickly packed away his song book and quill. This was worrying. He remembers Geralt telling him that these creatures were quite dangerous in packs. That they could kill even the most seasoned Witcher.

“Jaskier, get out of here!” Geralt cut down a Nekker. It was quickly replaced with another one. There were around seven Nekkers down there. One to seven did not seem like fair odds. Geralt was struggling to keep up with the monsters. Geralt killed another one. There were 6 left. Jaskier’s breath was coming fast. He was frightened for his friend. He seemed to be tiring, getting slower. Geralt was gasping for breath. That was when it happened. A nekker managed to get the better of him and he fell to the ground. He was, gratefully, able to get up and kill it. Five Nekkers left.

“No way! I’m helping you!” Jaskier quickly unsheathed his weapon and joined in the fray. He was not prepared for how fast the things moved. He was distracting them, which was good. Jaskier managed to get one of the Nekkers in the back when it became distracted by Geralt. Four left. He managed to look over to how Geralt was doing. He looked exhausted. He had three Nekkers on him, which included the stronger looking one. The fourth one was being distracted by Jaskier. He ducked as it tried to hit him. He swiftly hit his sword in an upstroke, killing it. Now there were 3 left, and all of them were on Geralt.

That’s when he heard it. Geralt got overwhelmed. He fell to the ground and his head dully hit a rock. To his sucky luck, it looked like he passed out. But Jaskier was not fast enough, not strong enough. He could not fight off three Nekkers by himself. They would kill Geralt before he could even do anything to them.

This was his choice: rip the amulet off and save Geralt or: Geralt and him die. Obviously, he may fail even at full strength but at least he could say that he tried to save him and Geralt. He made a quick decision. He took the dagger and sliced at the rope holding the medallion on his neck.

“Hey! Arseholes! You want me!” Jaskier felt his vision enhance. His ears opened up. He could smell everything, including the blood seeping out of Geralt’s wounds. Most importantly, he felt like he could move a mountain.

He charged the Nekkers, killing the one who’s back was to him. The other two were fast and did a quick tango around him. He may be strong, but he still was not a Witcher who was trained to kill monsters. He was struggling. Having one on him earlier was hard, having two, including a stronger one, was even more difficult even at full strength. He did not have fancy sword techniques to work on. He also did not have access to the little magic Witcher’s could use during fights.

He twirled, somehow managing to kill the second to last Nekker. He wiped sweat from his eyes. That was his mistake. The strong one came from his side, managing to get him on to the ground. He hit his head on a rock as well, dazing him for a second. His splinted left wrist pained him during the fall. The Nekker gouged his thigh, he felt blood leak down his skin. He felt like he was going to pass out. It wouldn’t be long until he did. Black dots were engulfing his vision. With a last push of his strength he grabbed the dagger from his belt and, with as much force as he could muster, stabbed it in the eye. It fell on top of him, dead. With the last of his strength he managed to push the gross thing off of him. The blackness took him.

* * *

“Jaskier, I’m so sorry. You’re dying and it’s all my fault. Fuck. Fuck. Please don’t die on me. I couldn’t live without you. You’re one of the few people I truly trust in this world. You’re my companion. Please don’t die. I knew befriending and loving a human would come to this, but not today. Please not today. Your heartbeat is so slow, Jaskier. Fuck. You’re going to die, and I’ll never be able to tell you. I love you. Shit, I love you so much Jaskier. Please don’t leave me.” He went in and out of consciousness, hearing Geralt tell him that he loves him. It was obviously just a dream. Just a dream because Geralt would never tell him that he was in love with Jaskier.

“I patched up the wound, but you lost so much blood and it won’t stop. I can’t fucking fix you. I know enough that trying to bring you to a healer won’t work. Fuck, I’m going to have to bury you. I’ll never see you again. I’m sorry for any mean thing I’ve ever done and said to you. You’re one of the things I’ve always wanted in life. You somehow accept me. You follow me even when I’m an ass to you. No one has ever done that.”

This is what Jaskier actually woke up to. He knew that Geralt professing his love to him was a dream. At least he knew that he really liked Jaskier as a friend. Holy shit. Was he really dying? He didn’t realize the wounds had been that bad. Jaskier felt like he was intruding during a private moment, even though this moment was about him.

Was he actually dying, though? His hand strayed to his chest, looking for medallion. That’s when he remembered. He took it off to save Geralt. He was exposed to the world now. There was no going back. Maybe dying would be better.

_That is so dramatic._

“Jaskier? Are you awake?”

“Hmm, Yeah.” He coughed and it sent a spike of pain through his head.

“How the fuck are you awake right now? You lost so much blood and your heart rate’s not good.”

“I definitely feel like shit.” And he did. His head was killing him. The wound on his thigh was throbbing. His left wrist was once again definitely sitting at an odd angle. His poor wrist couldn’t catch a break.

“There is no easy was to say this.” Jaskier was scared to open his eyes. Instead, he clenched them even more tightly.

“The medallion on my chest. I ripped it off during the fight.”

“Yet, you bear no scar? Have you lied to me?”

“I apologize, I had to. Never imagined that I would ever take it off my person before.”

“God damn it Jaskier! Are you cursed? Are you dying? Tell me the truth so I can get you help!”

Jaskier winced at the loud volume. His ears were ultra-sensitive now. It caused his headache to flare up even more. He brought his hands up to his ears to block some sound out.

“Please for the love of Melitele never raise your voice like that ever again. Ouch, holy shit.” Jaskier took a deep breath. “I am not dying. In fact, I’m pretty sure your witchery potions can heal this wound on my leg. Because, I was turned into a Witcher. By a bunch of asshole mages and some evil Witcher. Was very fun, still have nightmares and such. Was kept in a cell, fed a bunch of gross potions that made me feel like I was a bonfire.” He was rambling, so he shut himself up. Tears welled up in his eyes. “I never wanted this. Now I’ll never be human ever again.”

The tension he felt in the air could be cut with a knife.

“That’s impossible, Jaskier. The ways of making a Witcher are lost to time. It must be some type of curse.”

Great, he just rambled for a few minutes only to be told that he didn’t believe Jaskier. He guessed that the only way to show Geralt his big issue would be to open up his eyes. He held his breath, bracing for the pain in his head to be aggravated by the light dousing the cave. First it was a squint to allow his eyes to get used to the light and then they were finally fully opened. He was staring straight up at the caves ceiling. A stalactite dripped water on his cheek and rolled down his face. At least he was wrong, his headache did not get worse with the introduction of light to his vision.

“Ok, look at my eyes. Are there any painful potion curses that causes me to have literal cat eyes and enhanced senses? If so, I need help breaking it because I’m sure glamour’s are going to be expensive in the long run.”

He looked over to his right side and looked straight into Geralt’s golden eyes. He saw Geralt tense up. His eyes widened and he clenched his jaw so tight he heard teeth grinding together.

“Oh, don’t kill your teeth. They didn’t do anything to deserve that.”

“Jaskier, this is no time for jokes. You are a Witcher. Which means someone out there is trying to make more Witcher’s and succeeding. This is bad. We must travel to Kaer Morhen and talk to Vesemir immediately.”

“Okay, can we talk about this when _I’m not bleeding all over myself?_ ” Jaskier closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. He was in pain and here Geralt was, thinking ahead of himself.

“Hmm.” Geralt stood up quickly and ran toward the entrance. Probably toward roach to get more medical supplies. He sighed and relaxed his body. Geralt finally knew the truth. It was such a relief to not carry such a burden around with himself everywhere. He smiled when he thought about how worried Geralt was when he was coming to. Obviously, Geralt being that worried was sad but he felt warm inside knowing that Geralt truly cared about him as a friend. He didn’t doubt it but hearing the worry in his voice really solidified it. If only Geralt loved him, then his pining and jealousy would cease. But, some things are too much to ask for.

He heard Geralt enter the cave once again. He looked over and saw him with a potion in hand.

“Ugh, I’m not looking forward to drinking whatever is in that bottle.”

Geralt lifted his head up and placed the rim of the bottle against his lips. He chugged down the gross tasting potion. A moment later the wounds on his body started knitting themselves together. Jaskier sighed as the pain eased. He closed his eyes in relief.

“Geralt I’m so sleepy.”

“Go to sleep, I’ll bring back to town.” He felt Geralt run his hands through Jaskier’s hair and push it away from his face.

Jaskier went to sleep in less than a minute.

When he awoke, he was under blankets and in an inn room. He felt rejuvenated and free of wounds. He had to admit to himself, having these healing abilities was definitely handy.

Geralt was not present in the room at the moment but he heard him talking about dinner on the floor below this room. It was crazy to him how well his hearing was now. He heard him walking up the stairs and the footsteps nearing their room door. Geralt opened it and Jaskier smelt the aroma of food. His mouth watered.

“Thanks for the food, I’m absolutely starving!” He took the bowl of stew from his hand and ate it quickly. He looked over and saw Geralt was shaking his head at him. Jaskier laughed and slurped down the last of his stew.

They sat in silence for a little bit before he heard Geralt exhale and begin to talk.

“I had to think about what to do about your… situation. I thought of 2 separate choices for you. Either you get another glamour, or you can come to Kaer Morhen with me in a few weeks and get trained, at least enough to protect yourself. What you choose to do after that is up to you.”

Jaskier thought about it in silence for a moment.

“I will come with you and then afterwards I will get another glamour.” Jaskier smiled wide. “Besides, someone needs to protect your dumb ass sometimes, too”

Geralt rolled his eyes and nodded. Then he got this serious look on his face.

“I’m glad you’re ok Jaskier.”

“What would you do without me, right?”

“I’d be a lost man.” Jaskier’s slow heart leapt in his chest. Hearing Geralt admit something like this was extremely rare.

“I wouldn’t know what I would do without you, either, Geralt. You’re my partner in crime.”

Geralt smiled a bit, “hmm.”

“Oh yes, what a riveting answer to me exposing my heart to you” Jaskier laughed.

“Go back to sleep, you may not know it but you need more sleep.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes but laid down anyway, “Ok, ok.”

But, Jaskier couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t quite place why he thought that Geralt had professed his love for him. He needed to know. If it was a dream, he could just joke that it was a crazy dream.

“Hey, I have a personal question for you.” Geralt looked warily at him, “while I was unconscious you told me you loved me. Was it true?”

The silence in the room grew tense.

“I’m sorry if I crossed any boundaries. I was afraid for your life and everything just came out.” Jaskier felt relief and love flood through him. The man he has loved for many years loved him back. This was the best day of his life.

“Oh, Geralt. Fuck I love you, too. For many years I’ve loved you truly and deeply.”

Geralt stood up and quickly strutted toward the bed where he lay. Geralt kneeled beside him and took his face between his hands.

“Fuck, I’m such a fool. I love you, Jaskier. So damn much.” Geralt was kissing him then. It was rough and passionate. Both of them held back their feelings for who knows how long. Many years. Jaskier brought his hands up to Geralt’s soft hair and twisted his fingers in it. He pulled slightly and he growled, moving his arms around him, tightening his hold. Geralt kept his grasp on him as he slowly got himself comfortable on top of Jaskier.

The smell that was emanating from Geralt was delicious. The best thing he’d ever smelled. Geralt separated from his lips and kissed down his neck. Jaskier whined at the knowledge that Geralt was marking him. Geralt ground down on his hardness. Jaskier’s breath hitched.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan if you want it.” Geralt’s breath ghosted across his sensitive neck and he shivered.

“Yes. Please.”

Geralt pulled himself up for a moment to take his shirt off as swiftly as he could. Jaskier followed suit. Geralt got down again and quickly pulled off Jaskier’s bottoms. His hard dick was freed from the confines of his pants and he sighed in relief. He grasped it and pumped it a few times, thrusting into his hand nice and slow.

“Hmm, no. No touching.” He looked over to Geralt, who was fully naked now. He was _gorgeous._ His cock was _big_ and extremely hard _._ His slit was weeping precum. In his hand was an uncorked bottle of oil.

“Get on all fours, have to open you up.” Jaskier shivered at the gravelly tone Geralt’s voice took on when he was turned on. Jaskier got on his knees and hands, arching his bottom toward Geralt. He was expecting an oiled finger at first but instead he felt a wet tongue glance over his entrance. Jaskier whined and tightened his hands in the sheets beneath him.

“ _Fuck, Geralt.”_ Geralt licked him out like he was the best dessert he’s ever had. His warm breath and wet tongue against his entrance was unlike anything he’d felt before. His coarse beard rubbed against his bottom. He hardened his tongue and pressed inside, eating him out. Jaskier keened and pressed his head into the pillows. His breath was coming fast. His cock was leaking on to the bed coverings.

Geralt inserted a finger suddenly but didn’t stop with his tongue. Licking around each finger as they went inside of him. Geralt tightened his free hand on his ass and suddenly smacked his left cheek. Jaskier threw his head back and moaned.

“Melitele, please Geralt I’m ready.”

“Turn around. Wanna see your face.”

Jaskier did what he was told, spreading his legs for access to the man he loved.

“Hmm.” It sounded more like a moan than anything.

He watched as Geralt lined himself up and slowly pushed himself inside of him. Seeing Geralt’s hard cock enter him made his cock jump a few times. It felt so good being filled up by such a big dick.

Geralt’s eyes were dark with lust and want when he finally seated himself fully inside of his ass.

“I swear if you don’t move right now…” The threat was left unsaid because Geralt started moving in that moment. He tightened his hands on his hips, definitely leaving bruises behind. Jaskier didn’t care, the idea that he was even more marked by Geralt was such a turn on.

“God, fuck me harder I can take it.” He saw some more lust cloud Geralt’s face and suddenly he was being pounded into the headboard. Jaskier threw his hands back to hold himself in place.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Witcher sex with Geralt was so much rougher and better than any fuck he’s ever had. Geralt leaned down and kissed his stomach, leaving more marks behind. Jaskier leaned up and sucked kisses into Geralt’s neck. He licked and suckled his nipples until they were red and inflamed. Geralt was moaning with each thrust inside of Jaskier.

Geralt reached down and took Jaskier into his hand, stroking him along with each thrust. Jaskier met Geralt’s eyes and keened. He came so hard he saw stars behind his eyes. He covered his chest and Geralt’s hand in milky white cum. Geralt’s breath hitched and his thrusts became more stuttered.

“So pretty, _Jask._ ” His hands tightened and he thrust inside of his with each throb of his dick. He never once broke eye contact.

Jaskier moaned, knowing his lover was cumming inside of him.

Geralt pulled out a moment later and Jaskier groaned at the loss. Both of their dicks were still so hard. Witcher stamina was ridiculous. So, Geralt took them both in hand and stroked both of them together. The feeling of having Geralt's hot dick against him was like heaven. It only took a few minutes before they were both cumming together, mixing their seed all over themselves and panting against each others mouths. Geralt got off the bed and got a towel to clean Jaskier off with. He carefully wiped him down with slow and soft movements.

“My knight in shining armor.” Jaskier teased. Geralt smiled, leaned down and pressed a sweet and loving kiss to Jaskier’s mouth.

“I love you, we’ll figure this out.”

“I love you, too. And I trust you to help me find my place in all this.”


End file.
